


Pushed

by strawhat4life



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Near Death, don't like hospitals don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy get in a fight, she leaves he runs after her Lights flash, horns been he's pushed.<br/>What if he loses her? he can't stand the thought of Losing her.<br/>Not her, Not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed

**Author's Note:**

> um this is a bit depressing until the end, i tried to make the end funny to lighten the mood don't own any characters or marvel so ya enjoy!

Everything had happened so fast,

The arguing, voices rising, harsh words, her brown tear filled eyes glaring at him.

She ran off calling him a monster. Something he had never thought to hear her call him.

Guilt, regret, he followed her.

Tires screeching, headlights flashing, hands shoving.

“LOKI!”

Loki was on the side walk, he sat up quickly there she lay.

The fragile little mortal laying in the street people trying to help, phones out, panicked voices, and yet he didn’t hear any of it.  
Loki hurried to her side gently rolling her broken form over he stared down at her, head bleeding, her wrist obviously broken her eyes closed as he gently lifted her into his arms.

“Darcy,” he said to her softly every part of him just felt cold as he held her close to him Loki was snapped from his shock by a hand on his shoulder he turned to glare at the person only finding Thor and a paramedic, when they had gotten there he didn’t know   
“Loki you need to let them help.” Thor told him one of the paramedics carefully removed Darcy from Loki’s arms   
“Be careful! If anything happens to her-“  
“Loki” Thor cut off quickly holding Loki by his shoulders so he couldn’t follow the Paramedic that brought her to the stretcher that was waiting.   
“We’ll meet her at the hospital.” Thor assured him upon further inspection of his surroundings Jane was there and so were Clint and Natasha who were trying to disperse the crowd from the scene Jane walked to Loki and he half expected her to slap him like when he had first met her but instead she hugged him tightly for a moment Loki was surprised his arms remained limp by his sides before she pulled away   
“Lets get you cleaned up” she told him Loki shook his head   
“No, I need to meet Darcy at the hospital,”  
“Loki she’ll be fine-“   
“I need to tell her I’m sorry, if anything happens I don’t want it to end like this.” Loki told her pulling away from Jane’s hand that had tried to lead him away he approached Clint then   
“Take me to the hospital.” Loki ordered him Clint glared at him for a moment Loki knew he was the last person who should be talking to Clint like that after the battle of New York and what he had done to Clint with the Tesseract but over the last year it had become very clear to everyone that Darcy had made a good choice in giving Loki a second chance.

Months earlier Odin had set Loki on trial for impersonating the king and taking over and had decided to answer to Loki’s crimes a mortal from Earth that Thor would choose would decide Loki’s fate.

Thor had chosen Darcy.

Darcy had marched into that room in Asgard and Loki knew from the second he saw her she had every intention of giving him the axe, but something had changed when she looked at him the way he described the look was the way someone would look at an injured puppy and she in an instant she had changed her mind.

She had him sentenced to Earth under hers and Thor’s super vision and every time something about him were to change he would regain a little of his magic back.  
Odin had special cuffs made to ensure this.

The two had gotten into a rough start for example him trying to strangle her the moment they were alone in her apartment but the cuffs wouldn’t allow him too sending a wave of pain through every inch of his body that felt like someone had just shoved a million tiny needles into every inch of him all at once.

Clint stared at Loki now with a look of hate but instead of arguing or anything he simply opened the car door and walked around to the driver’s side; Loki took this as a sign of trust and got in.

They were at the hospital in minutes the nurse at the desk for the emergency room almost didn’t let him in but once Clint had talked to her a bit she had. Loki was allowed to sit in the waiting room.

The other avengers soon arrived, Sam and Steve were first having been training not to far, Tony and Miss Potts were next Loki assumed he had run several lights and signs on the way and paid off quite a few police officers judging by the flashing red and blue lights outside, Next was Doctor Banner and Natasha, she must have picked him up along the way and finally Thor and Jane arrived with Selvig and Ian.

Loki couldn’t even bring himself to look up at them knowing half of them hated him; a third of them would blame him saying that he probably pushed her, and he didn’t blame any of them for any of it.

It was three hours before a doctor came out, Loki felt a stab of pain in his gut when he saw the look on the Doctor’s face  
“What happened?” Was all he asked the doctor became a little more worried when he saw how intimidating Loki was; Thor placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder firmly and told the doctor to speak.  
~

Darcy lay in the small bed battered and broken; her wrist in a cast, her head wrapped in bandages the machine next to her making this incessant beeping that was driving the god insane.

It was more than a week later and she still hadn’t woken up yet.

Loki had come in every day sense the accident it was always the same routine, he apologized for what he had done, then he’d take her hand that wasn’t broken and hold it squeezing it gently, sometimes he’d read her the newspaper, any time a nurse got him a cup of coffee he made sure she also brought a cup of tea for Darcy as well. Loki had even made Tony teach him how to use Darcy’s iPod so he could play her favorite songs through the room quietly so as not to disturb others.

Mostly he would just talk to her, pleading with her to wake up.

Sometimes the others would come in when they had time, Jane had come in every day with a flower that she would put in a vase Loki had been using his magic to keep them alive wanting Darcy to see them when she woke up.  
One time Loki had gone to get some lunch from the cafeteria and returned to find Steve sitting with her and talking to her while he drew in his sketchbook.   
Stark had made sure she had the best medical care that money could buy, even flew in doctors from some country that Loki didn’t really care about.   
Even Director Fury and Agent Coulson had come to visit at one point, Loki had thought he was being arrested at first and assured them that he had not done anything to harm her.

Surprisingly?

They believed him.

Loki had nightmares about it afterwards; he knew she was half in Hel’s domain and half in the living world. Loki squeezed her hand a bit tighter   
“Loki,”   
Loki looked up seeing Thor standing there he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder   
“Father wants to see you, it’s about-“  
“He can wait.” Loki said pulling away from Thor’s shoulder rubbing gentle circles over Darcy’s hand   
“Loki you need to get out of this hospital for a bit, returning home for a bit will be good for you I promise.” Thor told him Loki shook his head though still refusing  
“What if she wakes up? What if she wakes up and she’s all alone here and she doesn’t remember anything?” Loki asked him “I remember when I fell into the abyss and I woke up and I was alone it was the most petrifying experience of my life”

Thor gave his brother a sympathetic look and Loki just shook his head a bit   
“I can’t leave her to wake up in such a way.” He told Thor   
“Loki….I think we need to talk about the possibility of Hel-“  
“No, we will not discuss that.” Loki said sharply to Thor glaring at him a mixture of pain and fear in his eyes   
“Loki-“  
“What if it were Jane!?” Loki said standing up his temper rising fast “If it were Jane you wouldn’t dare have this discussion with anyone! You’d have thrown me threw a wall before you discussed Hel in this room with Jane in the same state as Darcy!” Loki shouted at him Thor remained quiet but Loki kept going   
“If you had to sit here and-and watch this mortal, your mortal, your fragile little mortal suffer and be useless to help them you would rather jump into the Abyss head first or trade your own soul to Hel before you let her go!” Loki’s hands began to shake his own brother’s silence just fueling his rage as his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall as he continued to shout  
“You don’t have to sit here knowing that this is your fault! You were the one who hurt her, you were the one who was- was stupid enough to run into the streets with out looking and she pushed you out of the way!” Loki felt the tears involuntarily fall and Thor just stood and pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug Loki didn’t move he just rested his head on Thor’s shoulder   
“Why did she do that? I deserved it for the way I treated her, she shouldn’t have pushed me.”  
“Well _excuse_ me princess, next time I’ll try to run through a valley of gumdrops.”

Loki’s head snapped up to see the fragile little mortal he had been shouting about her eyes open and a small smile gracing her lips.  
“Darcy” he moved away from Thor and returned to his chair beside her gripping her hand tightly Darcy just smiled at him  
“You’re alive.” He said not knowing what else to say to her as he just smiled grinning like some kind of idiot, like Thor to be more precise.  
“Is that what you call this? God I forgot living was painful when you’ve been hit by three tons of metal” Loki tried not to laugh he just leaned forward and kissed her gently and pulled away kissing her hand until he heard someone clear their throat he looked up and saw that the others had joined them and his face flushed realizing just how out of character he had been acting.   
“So…when did you become a chick flick kind of gal?” Tony asked him Darcy laughed a bit

“I think you’re looking for Soap Opera Stark, because this kind of cheesy situation added to the bad boy crying his eyes out over his girlfriend only happens on Soap Operas” Darcy said to him Loki rolled his eyes  
“you know I liked it better when you were asleep, you didn’t humiliate me nearly as much.” He replied to her Darcy smiled   
“No you took care of that on your own.”

Loki just smiled at her he had her back and he swore he never again would let her go.


End file.
